A Little Piece of Heaven
by VioletaBlak
Summary: One-Shot de Edward y Bella basado en la canción de Avenged Sevenfold con el mismo nombre Edward se vuelve loco por el rechazo de Bella... Y hace algo que jamás pensó que haría... ¿Y si Bella busca venganza? Mal Summary. Edward X Bella A.U. No apto para menores


**Titulo: **A little piece of heaven  
**Autor:** VioletaBlak  
**Clasificación: **+18  
**Pareja: **Edward X Bella  
**Género: **Terror, Misterio, Sobrenatural, Romance.  
**Advertencias: **OoC justificado, locura, violencia, muerte de personaje, necrofilia, sadismo, no apto para menores.

* * *

**A Little Piece of Heaven**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

_''Antes de que la historia comience, ¿es un pecado para mí, tomar lo que es mio hasta el final?''_

Trague saliva, estaba muy nervioso. Mis ojos se posaron en mi amada Bella, la cual estaba tomando el contenido de su copa de vino tranquilamente, mientras me sonreía. Le sonreí de vuelta, sonriendo torcidamente, la sonrisa que a ella le gustaba más. Un tierno sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Mi corazón latió rápidamente al verla tan hermosa y la pequeña sortija que tenía guardada en una diminuta caja cuadrada en mi bolsillo pareció palpitar al compás de sus latidos. Volví a tragar saliva nuevamente y suspire pesado. No me atrevería jamás a pedirle matrimonio, después de todo solo eramos amigos con derechos. Me mordí los labios.

- Edward, ¿que te pasa? Andas más callado que de costumbre. - me preguntó ella, mirándome con sus ojos chocolates brillando intensamente, preocupada.

Apreté los labios.

- No es nada... No te preocupes. - le resté importancia al asunto, encongiéndome de hombros y miré directamente mi plato, jugueteando con la cuchara, moviendo distraídamente la sopa de vegetales que contenía el plato y la cual no me había apetecido comer por nervios.

Una mano tibia se posó en mi brazo. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus orbes chocolates mirándome con ternura y preocupación. Oh... Cuanto la amaba...

- Edward, a mí no me puedes engañar, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, así que no me mientas y dime lo que te pasa, por favor. - me dijo con una tierna sonrisa en su cara y otro pequeño y tierno sonrojo en las mejillas.

Suspiré y le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

- Vale, te lo diré. - dije tomando su mano un momento para luego apretarla un momento y soltarla después.

Ella miró con curiosidad cuando me paré y me arrodillé a su lado sacando la pequeña caja de mi bolsillo.

- Bella... Hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos que... pensé que... ¿querrías ser mi esposa? - pregunté sin tantos rodeos y sacando valor de su preocupación, aunque por dentro me moría de los nervios.

Ella me miró como en shock por unos instantes, para luego mirar y mano y... reír burlonamente.

- E-Edward, p-por favor, somos jóvenes, esto es una estupidez, yo creo que por el momento no... Mi respuesta es no. - dijo entre risas.

Yo la miré por unos segundos, parpadeé.

- Pero pensé que...

- No Edward, nosotros solo somos amantes y amigos, y jamás seremos algo más que eso, gatito. - dijo casi matándose de la risa y entendiendo mi oración sin terminar.

Me paré de su lado, conteniendo mis lágrimas, tenía el orgullo y el corazón rotos. Apreté la mandíbula.

- Bien, si eso dices... - gruñí dándole la espalda y mirando la mesa, la cual tenía un cuchillo que no había sido usado, sonreí perverso para mis adentros. Teniendo una maravillosa idea en mente, pero luego la descarté... No podría hacer eso... Estaría mal...

- Sí, Edward, eso es lo que digo... Y cuando termine de comer me voy para mi casa, mañana me largo de este pueblucho de mierda, hacia Phoenix. - contestó ella, mientras yo aún le daba la espalda. - Por lo tanto tampoco te veré más y esta será nuestra última noche juntos. - completó.

Oh no, eso si que no. Miré el cuchillo nuevamente... Pensándolo mejor, la idea que tenía en mente ahora no me parecía tan descabella y diabólica como antes.

- Como sea. - contesté seco, acercándome a la mesa y tomando el cuchillo disimuladamente. Oía como ella terminaba su sopa y me volteé.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa algo fingida.

- Bueno Edward, hasta nunca, cuídate. - me dijo antes de pasar por mi lado sin ni siquiera mirarme. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Reí psicópatamente hasta casi llorar, luego me puse serio nuevamente.

La tomé bruscamente del brazo y la atraje hacia mí.

- ¿A donde crees que vas puta? - pregunté con veneno en mi voz tirándola sin delicadeza al suelo.

- ¡Edward! ¡¿Que crees que... ¡AH! - la callé con una apuñalada en el estómago. Un chorro de sangre salió de su boca, manchando mi camisa y mi pantalón.

Al ver la sangre me entró un frenesí el cual me recorrió todo el cuerpo. La apuñalé una y otra vez.

- ¡Gyaaah! ¡Pufttt! - ella gritaba, o trataba de hacerlo ya que la sangre salía sin control de su cuerpo. Yo sonreía, apuñalando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sus gritos cada vez eran más bajos y su temperatura corporal disminuía con la perdida de sangre. Sonreí macabro y perdido en la belleza de Bella. Le quedaban muy bien los agujeros en el cuerpo y le lucía el color rojo de su sangre. Me relamí los labios. Bella, con sus últimas fuerzas intentó apartarme, sin éxito, pegando por un segundo su mano fría sobre la mía, en la cual tenía el cuchillo, y el cual estaba dentro de su hombro izquierdo.

Ella dio un último suspiro antes de morir. La miré por unos cuantos segundos, antes de posar mis ojos sobre su camisa negra con algo de escote. Pase mi mano debajo de ella, tocando sus ahora fríos pechos, manchados de sangre. Reí como niño pequeño al cual le regalan su dulce favorito. Me incliné por sobre sus caderas y le alcé completamente su camisa, besé sus ensangrentados pechos y los lamí con gula. Degusté su sangre aún tibia en sus piel fría por un largo rato y adentré mi mano por su falda y pase mis dedos por debajo de sus bragas, sintiendo su zona intima. me relamí los labios.

Mis pantalones me apretaban, conteniendo mi miembro palpitante. Sonreí con malicia y me erguí nuevamente. Le bajé las bragas a Bella de un tirón y le abrí las piernas, las cuales dejaron para mi una vista inigualable... La sangre manchando su linda vagina. Reí y me saqué la ropa, dejando mi duro, rojo e hinchado miembro al descubierto.

- Bueno, querida Bella, esta noche serás nuevamente mía. Solo que sin restricciones de tiempo y rondas. - tomé su inerte cara en mis manos y besé sus fríos labios por un instante y luego me separé, tomé un poco de sangre del charco que había en el piso y la unté en mi miembro, para luego entrar de un empujón en Bella. - Mierda... se siente... tan... bien... - suspiré con gusto cuando su piel fría apretó mi miembro.

Podría decirse que hasta se sentía mejor que cuando ella estaba viva. Gruñí con satisfacción, empujando una y otra vez dentro de ella. Entraba y salía a el ritmo que quería, apretaba fuerte sus pezones y cuando supe que me iba a venir, salí de dentro de ella y tomé su cara, para venirme dentro de su boca con un sonoro gemido.

Reí cuando vi como algunas gotas de mi caliente semen se escurrían por su boca. Me relamí los labios nuevamente y sentí como mi flácido miembro comenzaba a endurecerse nuevamente al ver esa imagen tan tentadora. Le quité la camisa a Bella y su falda y nuevamente empuje dentro de ella, a un ritmo enloquecedor, casi animal. Tenía una sonrisa en mi cara. Meintras empujaba en ella una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido y más adentro de lo que nunca había estado, pensé lo bien que se sentía no tener que esperar a que ella se acostumbrase, y poder entrar tan profundo sin temer a lastimarla o no. También me gustaba el hecho de que podía apretarla a gusto, fuerte o suave.

Estuve horas allí, probando diferentes posiciones con su cuerpo, hasta que estuve satisfecho, entonces tomé su cuerpo por una mano y me encaminé hacía la cocina, en donde vacié el gran refrigerador de piso el cual usaba para poner el pescado que pescaba y ahí adentré su cuerpo. Cuando cerré la tapa del mismo me permití reír a carcajadas, de verdad que esto era lo mejor que había hecho en toda mi vida. No me arrepentía de ello y creía que no lo haría jamás.

Pasó un mes desde ese acontecimiento glorioso en mi vida. Yo había tomado unas vacaciones en mi trabajo, para poder pasar la mayor parte de mi día teniendo sexo con el cuerpo congelado de Isabella, y haciendo mejoras a este también, colocándole un químico que el cual no permitía que su cuerpo se pudriera.

Le di una calada a mi cigarrillo. En estos momentos me encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala viendo en la tele una película de acción con muchas muertes y violaciones de mujeres. Sonreí, recordando aquel cuerpo congelado que yacía en mi refrigerador. De tan solo pensar que luego de terminar de ver la película la tomaría rudamente de nuevo, hacía que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo bajara a mi otra cabeza. Miré mis pantalones y suspiré. _''Aguanta unos instantes''_, pensé, tratando de calmar la erección repentina que había tenido.

Entonces, aún intentado bajarla, sentí como unos dedos fríos tocaban mi hombro y un gran puñal tocaba con su punta mi pecho desnudo.

- Ahora... es tu turno de sentir lo que yo sentí.

No, no podía ser. Esa voz era de...

- Bella - logré susurrar antes de que ella, con mucha furia me apuñalara directamente al corazón.

Todo se volvió oscuro por un segundo, hasta que de repente sentía como si cayera, como si estuviera cayendo por un sitio caliente, muy caliente. Sentía mis extremidades arder y grité lleno de dolor, aunque tenía la garganta y la lengua seca.

El calor me abrumaba y hacía que todo mi cuerpo se contrajera de dolor y ardor. Continué por un rato cayendo, viendo destellos rojos, hasta que aterricé sobre una montaña de huesos.

Respiré con agitación, pero intenté dejarlo de hacer ya que se el aire se sentía como si respirara vapor caliente. Me senté un momento sobre mis rodillas para luego pararme y observas más detalladamente el lugar en el que me encontraba. Los miles de huesos estaban rojos y parecían lava, y se escuchaban gritos desgarradores por todas partes. Este lugar sin lugar a dudas era...

- Bienvenido al infierno... Edward... - dijo la voz de Bella a mis espaldas. Giré y la vi allí, con el cuerpo cosido, el pelo desaliñado y con la ropa llena de agujeros, justo como yo la había dejado en el congelador.

Intenté pasar saliva por mi garganta, pero el calor de alrededor la evaporó.

- B-Bella. - logré articular luego de un momento.

Ella se acercó unos pasos hacia mi.

- Si Edward, soy Bella, la chica a la cual mataste y a la cual le violaste su cuerpo interminables veces por un mes. - escupió con la voz llena de rabia y con los puños apretados.

- Y-Yo... lo siento... solo... solo quería tenerte a mi lado por siempre... - expliqué tratando de tomarla de la mano.

Ella la apartó bruscamente.

- ¡¿Lo sientes? ¡Por supuesto que lo tienes que sentir! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Como me pudiste hacer esto a mí? ¡Era tu amiga y amante! - me gritó furiosa.

La miré mal.

- ¡Lo hice por que tu te burlaste de mí! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Te reíste cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo! ¡Te burlaste de mí y de mis sentimientos! - le grité de vuelta.

- ¡Eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que hiciste! - me abofeteó. - ¡Me robaste la vida! ¡Y yo me iba a casar con Mike! ¡Por si no lo sabias! - volvió a gritarme.

Me quedé asombrado por un momento, parpadeé.

- ¿Con Mike? ¿Con Newton? - pregunté un poco tranquilo.

Ella mi miró también un poco más calmada y se abrazó a si misma.

- Si, me iba a casar con él, por eso me iba a mudar a Phoenix... Allí nos íbamos a encontrar para compartir votos. - me explicó.

Fruncí el ceño.

- Así que prácticamente le hice un favor al matarte... - susurré bajito.

Bella achicó los ojos, mirándome profundamente.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

La miré con mi sonrisa torcida, sonriendo con arrogancia.

- Que, al tu desaparecer y al no tener familia que te reclamara, Mike Newton quedó libre de casarse con la persona con la cual quería de verdad. - me expliqué.

Ahora fue ella la que frunció el ceño y se me acercó.

- ¿Que?

- Lo que oíste gatita. - susurré burlón.

Frunció aún más su ceño.

- ¡¿Con quien se va a casar ese estúpido?! - gritó furiosa tomándome del cuello de mi camisa. En sus ojos chocolates habían mucha furia y deseos de matar.

- Tanya Denali

Eso fue todo lo que necesite decir, Bella me soltó y me besó, fue un beso genial, un beso francés con sabor a muerte y ganas de sangre, la tomé por la cintura y la pegue a mí, profundizando el beso. Ella se separó de mi un rato después y tomó mi cara en sus manos.

- ¿Sabes como te podría perdonar lo que me has echo? - preguntó con la voz cargada de malicia.

- ¿Como? - pregunté con mi media sonrisa.

- Vamos a matarlos... - y me besó nuevamente.

Teníamos suerte de que la vida fuera de noche y hoy. La iglesia en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de unión de la 'mejor amiga' de Bella y de el 'novio' secreto de la misma. Todo estaba de blanco y dorado y habían muchas personas invitadas a la ceremonia. En medio del altar estaban los novios a punto de darse un beso. Bella entró en escena, con un hacha en la mano.

- ¡Hola! ¡Que linda reunión! ¡Me ofende que no haya sido invitada! - gritó entrando por la puerta mientras que yo observaba desde una columna arriba del altar. Los 'novios' se voltearon para ver a Bella, ambos sorprendidos y asustados por la apariencia de la misma.

- Bella... ¿eres tú? - preguntó como idiota el rubio, tomando de la mano a su recién esposa.

- Si Miky, soy tu ex-novia, y estoy muerta... como pronto lo estarán... ¡Todos ustedes! - gritó al final agitando el hacha que tenía en las manos de un lado a otro, cortando y descuartizando a los invitados quienes corrían tratando de huir, al igual que los novios, los cuales gritaron y salieron corriendo. En ese momento salté de mi escondite y me planté frente a ellos. Gritaron asustados y se abrazaron.

Sonreí macabro antes de contarlos por la mitad con la sierra eléctrica que tenía en la mano. Reí eufórico mirando los cadáveres a mi alrededor y Bella lo hizo conmigo luego de haber terminado de matar a todos los invitados. Soltó la hacha y yo la sierra y nos fundimos en un sangriento y vulgar beso.

- Edward... - me llamó Bella luego de separarnos.

- Dime - contesté acariciándole la mejilla derecha.

Ella se mordió el labio y puedo jurar que vi un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, luego me miró con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Que tal si nos casamos?

Le sonreí.

- Me parece bien.

Nos preparamos con las ropas rotas de Mike y Tanya y nuestro cura fue un hombre que había presenciado todo con una sonrisa. Su cabello era largo y de color negro, y cuyo nombre era Aro.

- Isabella Swan, ¿tomas a este hombre en la muerte por el resto de tu vida anti-natural?

- Acepto.

- Edward Masen, ¿tomas a esta mujer en la muerte por el resto de tu vida anti-natural?

- Claro que acepto.

- Bien. Ahora los declaro...

No escuchamos las palabras del 'cura', ya que nos estábamos besando muy apasionadamente. Bella me arrancó la ropa, la miré con curiosidad.

- Bien... ahora si me lo puedes hacer rudo... -dijo con malicia.

Yo arranqué su diminuto traje y la pegue a mi cuerpo desnudo.

- Bien, pero luego no te quejes si te duele. - advertí.

Me agarró un cachete.

- Gatito, ahora estoy muerta...

- Que conste que te lo advertí...

.:.: **Fin** :.:.

* * *

**VioletaBlak:** Tengo sueño, acabo de terminar esta cosa... No me gustó como me quedó, pero que más da, tenía ganas de escribir de esta pareja otra vez, hacía siglos y milenios que no lo hacía... (Bostezo) La verdad es que últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo, los trabajos de la preparatoria son agotadores y duermo poco... Pero en fin, no quiero que se aburran leyendo mis problemas... Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito, por que me inspiré en una de mis canciones favoritas (Y en su video), así que espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura... ToT... Espero que me haya quedado un poco bien aunque sea... Bueno, me voy. ¡Los quiero a todos! ¿Review?


End file.
